


His Valiant Knight

by ResidentAnchor



Series: Celery's Bad Things Happen Bingo [1]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Guilded Cage, M/M, Roceit - Freeform, badthingshappenbingo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:40:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26863792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ResidentAnchor/pseuds/ResidentAnchor
Summary: Guilded Cage with Roceit for BadThingsHappenBingo.
Relationships: Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Deceit | Janus Sanders
Series: Celery's Bad Things Happen Bingo [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1959772
Comments: 4
Kudos: 80





	His Valiant Knight

“Do you like it?” Roman shifted the weight on his feet as he gave a weak smile. He had a bit of paint still on his hands, unable to scrub all of it off before eagerly searching for Janus to show him the finished painting. Janus had barely glanced at the work before Roman had asked his opinion. 

“This… is what you were working on?” He could still see the wet paint on the canvas as a stunning field lined with trees and flowers stared back at him. “Roman, this is…”

“Not my best, I know,” Roman moved around the other toward the painting, staring at it fondly. “It doesn’t do the real thing justice. The actual meadow is breathtaking-”

“No, no,” Janus held out his hand, eyes still locked on the painting as he slowly took it in. “This is magnificent! You are too harsh on yourself.”

Janus glanced up at Roman and saw the man try to hide his blushing face. Roman glanced back and they smiled softly at one another for a moment before Roman turned back to his painting. “You think so?” He had asked so gently, Janus wondered if he was meant to hear it.

“I do. If the real thing is even more beautiful, I’d love to see it one day.”

“I could take you!” Janus watched Roman perk up excitedly before quickly deflating. “Oh, I mean… maybe one day we could go?”

Janus hummed to himself and smiled sadly, tucking his hands behind his back. “I wouldn’t hold my breath.” He ignored the deep sigh that Roman let out as he stared at the painting fondly. The open meadow looked so warm and inviting, far nicer than the small garden they held on the grounds. 

Roman took a few steps closer before slowly reaching out and sliding his hand across the other’s face. Janus let Roman turn his head until their eyes met as he smiled. “One day, I promise,” Roman whispered. Janus closed his eyes and Roman brushed his thumb across Janus’ cheek. “I’ll get you out of here and we’ll go to that meadow together.”

“Your brother would never allow me to leave.”

“My brother is a fool thinking he could keep you locked away.” Roman spat the words out with disdain, not bothering to hide his hatred.

Janus smiled and opened his eyes once more. “It is a comfortable prison, at least. With excellent company.” Reaching up, he grabbed Roman’s hand that was pressed against his face and pulled it to his lips, kissing it lovingly. “Is it truly a cage when my warden is so generous to me?”

Roman sighed and gently tugged his hand away, holding it to his chest. He frowned and turned his head, staring out the nearby window. “Janus, your brother has asked me to help him look for you. I don’t know what to say. If Remus found out I gave your location away…”

“I will be fine if you decide to help Virgil. ”

“But I can’t  _ risk _ that!” Roman’s shoulders hiked up to his ears as he hunched in on himself. “I worry what he’d do to you. I worry he’d take you away if I say anything. Then we’d never be able to find you again. I would never be able to...”

“Then don’t say anything.” Janus stared back at the painting as he felt Roman’s gaze return to him. “Virgil is overly cautious but that’s because he’s smart. You don’t have to tell him everything, just enough to piece things together himself. If you, for example, tell him you searched this mansion and leave the results vague, his curiosity will get the better of him.”

“I don’t want to lose you…” Roman stepped closer and reached out toward Janus, hesitant to touch him. “I love my brother but this is  _ wrong _ . I just… don’t know what to do. How can I earn your freedom without risking your health? You know how Remus can be.”

“Then don’t risk anything.” Janus finally turned and grabbed Roman’s slowly retreating hand. “A prison with you is hardly a prison at all.”

“Remus wouldn’t like that. He brought you here to fall in love with  _ him,  _ not me.”

“Ahh, see, that is why he is a fool,” Janus tugged on Roman’s hand, pulling him in closer. “For how could he have such a knight guard my cage and not expect me to fall in love?”

“I wish I didn’t-”

“Shhh, none of that.” Janus pressed a finger to Roman’s lips. “You have made my stay as bearable as possible and for that, I am grateful.”

“Roman!” The sound of Remus’ voice caused both to flinch and quickly pull away from one another, each trying to hide their red faces. “Bring my little bird to me, will you?” 

Roman sighed and dusted off his shirt before turning to Janus. “My brother calls.”

“So he does.” Janus reached out and Roman offered his arm. “Lead the way, I suppose. But this conversation is far from over.”


End file.
